Two's a charm
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: a one/shot for the proposal challenge...flighty little Lily...


**Two's a Charm**

**a/n: a one shot written for the proposal challenge!**

**please review!!**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter had always been what people would call "flighty" her father knew it, her family knew it,hell even Scorpius Malfoy knew it. But that didn't stop him from proposing, Lily's brother, James, joked that Scorpius should've been put into Gryffindor, for being brave enough to date her, let alone propose...

The young couple were cuddling up by the fire on a beach surrounded by their friends,celebrating their Hogwarts graduation..It was three in the morning, the last of their company had retired to their tents. But Lily and Scorpius being nocturnal, were wide awake.

Something had been pressing on Scorpius mind ever since they completed their N.E.W.T's....He was in love with Lily and had been for years, long before she even knew it herself..Everyone remarked how they were the perfect couple. It had been difficult in the beginning, with the history between their families of course. However Scorpius parents eventually relented, probably due to the fact that Lily was sorted into Slytherin herself.

"Don't tell me your falling asleep on me Scor," Lily whispered into his ear.

"Hmm..no i'm still wide awake love...Just thinking,"

"Hmmm...about?"

Turning to face her, Scorpius smiled and said,"You know i love you right?"

"Of course,"

"And you love me?"

"Yes! Scor what's this-"

"Marry me,"

"Wh-what?"

"Marry me,"

"Scor...I'm sorry..I just..I can't,"

"What,why not?"

Standing up, Lily replied,"I just can't ok?" she went to stand in the waves, staring into the horizon, breathing the chilly sea air.

"Lily," he said softly, holding her hand.

A tear came her face as she turned to look at him, he gasped slightly, and said,"You've got a raindrop that looks just like a tear, running down your face," wiping the tear away with his finger.

"I-i'm sorry..I'm just not-i just can't,"

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug "It's ok,"

"You know what i'm like, I just.." she mumbled.

Scorpius didn't know how long they'd been standing there for, hugging, but it must have been a while as the sun was rising,"C'mon you lets get some sleep, my love,"

"I snotted all over your t-shirted,"

Scorpius shut his eyes and grinned,"Yup, defintely my Lily,"

* * *

**three years later......**

Lily sighed with relief as she got home from night duty. Kicking off her shoes, she lit the fire lazily with her wand and sat sleepily on her couch, St. Mungo's was always busy after a quidditch match.

"Come to bed my sweet," Scorpius yawned as he joined his girlfriend.

"Meh," she waved her hand sluggishly at him,"Your going to have to carry me,"

"Fair enough," he smirked. Scorpius lent in, ready to pick her up when suddenly Lily jumped up. "Ow my foot!" Scorpius said hopping on his right foot, holding his left, as he watched Lily run into the bathroom.

After his left foot stopped throbbing he went into the bathroom were Lily was throwing up. Scorpius held Lily's hair away from her face whilst summoning a dam cloth to wipe her face and a glass of water. "Here you go love,"

"Thanks," her voice croaked.

"You ready to come to bed?"

"I ma shower first,"

"Ok," he kissed her hair and went back to bed..

Over the next few weeks, Lily had been debating on how to tell Scorpius... _I mean how do you tell someone this? Ok it's a good thing, i suppose.._Lily thought to herself, she was scared more scared than she had been in her entire life. Friday the 13th was her day off..._ha...friday the thirteenth..what a joke.._At nine pm, Scorpius returned from work. "Hey beautiful," he said cheefully kissing Lily on the cheek, "Didn't realise how late i was gonna be," Scorpius said as he stripped off,ready to go into the shower, "Finally got that contract with the Ministry in Holland, can you believe that? Ha! You,er,wanna join me?" Lily looked at Scorpius,completely naked, grinning from ear to ear, his grey-blue eyes sparkling in delight. How could she resist that goregous face and fit body? Stripping off Lily joined him in the shower, she could feel his arousal as kissed her neck and whispered,"If there was ever someone for me to have a baby with, it would be you, Lily,"

"Really?" she pulled away, looking up at the goregous towering figure, he nodded.

"It's always been you Lily, always," he said. Lily suddenly pulled away, she got out of the shower, grabbing a towel, Lily headed into the living room, pacing up and down in front of the fire. Scorpius joined her, seconds later.

"Lily, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know how-no wait i know _how,_ i just.."

"You can tell me,"

"I'm scared ok?"

It's ok I'm here,"

"I-i'm pregant!"

"Oh..Oh! Lils that's great!"

"Re-really?" she mumbled.

"Of course!"

"You wanna be a d-dad?"

"Of course i do! What i said in the shower still applies, sure i didn't realise it would be this quick, but i can't wait!"

"Re-really?"

"Come here Lilybean," he wrapped his arms around her. The hug suddenly brought back a memory..A memory of when Scorpius first proposed. Lily knew he didn't have the nerve to try again it was up to her....

Lily knelt down on the ground and said,"Scor, will you marry me?"

Scorpius picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom, he said yes...

As he layed her on the bed kissing her passionatly,she stopped him..."By the way were having twins," Scorpius chuckled softly,his laughter was like music to Lily's ears,"What?" She asked him.

"Funny isn't it? Second proposal, and it's not one baby were expecting it's two!" he grinned in delight, Lily couldn't help but laugh at the startling concidences.

"I guess two's a charm," she chuckled.

* * *

**a/n: please review!!!!**


End file.
